rctfandomcom-20200223-history
Information Kiosk
The Information Kiosk is a stall found in all three RCT games, and it serves as an important building in any park. The kiosk is particularly useful in preventing guests from getting lost in the park. Information Kiosks in RCT and RCT2 are unique in that they can be accessed by guests from all four sides of the structure, a principle that is taken over by toilets in the third installment of the franchise. Building a pathway around a Kiosk will increase sales as more guests will be able to make purchases at the same time. The Info kiosk will become immediately popular in parks where it rains, and is a good way to make quick money, as well as a second source of income in pay-per-entry parks. Products Park Maps Park maps help guests find the rides they like, and it helps direct them to destinations, rather than have them wander around aimlessly, like guests without maps. They have a high profit margin regardless of the circumstances. Umbrellas Umbrellas are considered a souvenir in the game, but particularly come in handy if it rains in the park. They have a slightly lower profit margin than the maps, but sell more when it rains. Umbrellas help keep guests happy during the rain, and they will be more likely to continue to wait in line or visit shops. The colour of the umbrellas can be customized, although the new colour will only apply to the stall you chose to change. Tips The Umbrella Cheat The price of umbrellas can be raised at up to $20 when it rains at the park, and guests will buy them anyway. Some scenarios set in arid settings, such as Dynamite Dunes or Pacific Pyramids, rarely have any rain. In that case, umbrellas should not be sold at over $5, with $4.50 being considered reasonable by guests. Although they will never be used, umbrellas are considered a souvenir by guests and they will still buy them. The prices must be raised in RCT 3, as the default price is the cost price in some scenarios. The Information Kiosk should be placed near to the park entrance so guests can immediately buy Park Maps before navigating through the park, with additionnal kiosk in heavily-populated areas such as food courts and popular rides. Info Kiosk can be accessed from all four sides, regardless of which way arrow is placed. Because its such a lucrative and important building. Build a path in a 3x3 square with the Info Kiosk in the middle. Also don't be afraid to build 5 to 8 Info Kiosks spread out through your park. Although they will steal some of each other's profits. They will still be raking in an easy $100 to $1200 profit when its not raining and $1200 to $3000 profit when it is raining. You probably don't need more than 8 Info Kiosks because Souvenir Shops also sell umbrellas and you will want a few Souvenir Shops scattered in your park also. Category:Shops and Stalls Category:Utility Stalls Category:Shops and Stalls in RCT2 Category:Attractions